Gorunks:Creation
by Konpakku
Summary: Review.Trunks and Goten fuse using the potara earings.Don't expect any more chapter,because I have made a new story to recreate this one.
1. Creation

**Chapter 1:Gorunks created**

**GrGravity room**

**CCCapsule Corp**

**HCHercule city**

**WCWest City**

**ECEast city**

**NCNourth City**

**SCSouth City**

**"Talking**

**'Thinking**

**( )Added info**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Super:Welcome to my first Chapter of Gorunks **

**Gorunks:Whats it about?**

**Broly:Kakarot.**

**Gorunks:Its about Kakarot?**

Broly:No.

**Gorunks:What the hecks a Kakarot?**

**Super:Gorunks its Gokus Saiyan name.**

**Gorunks:I knew that anime sweat drop**

**Everyone But Gorunks:Face falls**

**Disclamimer: Gorunks:Super does not own DBZ in any way but he owns some of the merchandise**

**Super:What Gorunks said!**

**Gorunks:On with**

Super:Runs past the screenStory now!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Goten and trunks were boredly watching tv.When Trunks suddenly had an idea "Lets fuse!" said Trunks to the younger chibi."Are you sure its gonna be fun?" said Goten to trunks trunks replied "I say we fuse so we fuse."

"Nu-uh!" yelled Goten.

"Nu-uh!" yelled Trunks.

"Nu-uh!" yelled Goten.

"Nu-uh!" yelled trunks.

"Nu-uh!" yelled Goten.

"Nu-uh!" yelled Trunks.

"Nu-uh!" yelled Goten.

"Okey you win we will fuse Goten." said Trunks to Goten "WHAT?" yelled Goten at Trunks.Goten muddered something under his breath."What did you say?" Trunks asked Goten."I said lets do it".

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I found these." said Trunks holding out 2 potara earings.Goten swiftly grabs one "Put it on your left ear." said Trunks to Goten.Goten puts the potara on his left ear as Trunks puts the other on his right ear.The two chibis bodies fly torwards each other other coliding then merging.A bright light suddenly appeared around the new figure.

When the light dissapeared a figure was Standing where Goten and Trunks were one standing.The new fighure said "Im Gorunks!"

Gorunks was wearing an black undershirt with an orange over shirt.

With a pair of blue jeans and blue wrist bands.He was twice the size of Trunks but he looked simmilar to Vegetto

his hair was a combination of both Goten and Trunks' hair styles but the but it had Trunk's longness and Gotens spiked portion of the hair and it was the same color of hair as Trunk's hair.

His personality was pretty arrogant but really happpy alot of the time.

Gorunks decided to go outside to entertain him self he walked into the Gr spotting Vegeta traning."Hey Vegetable Spar with me now!" Said Gorunks to Vegeta."Whatever Brat."

Gorunks and Vegeta both take a fighting stance.Gorunks Makes the first moves and Tries to kick Vegeta in the head Vegeta Just dodges the kick easily.Gorunks powers up to SSJ3 and tries to kick Vegeta it hits causing Damage.Vegeta powers up to SSJ2 and attacks Gorunks hitting him making him lose his Balance "No fair you cheated Vegetable!" Said Gorunks in a whiny tone to Vegeta.

Vegeta notices the earings "Who are you?" Said Vegeta to Gorunks."Im Gorunks of Course Dad!" said Gorunks in an arrogant tone.Veget gives him a rude glare and says "Your Boy and Kakarots Brat fused." Said Vegeta in an arrogant tone.Gorunks gets whiny "Im not a Brat!" Said gorunks in a whiny tone.

**(To be continued.)**

**A/N:Hope you like my story i Just had the idea.Anyways this is my second Fanfic.**


	2. Time Travel and boredom!

**Chapter 2:Threw time**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or do I?**

**Gorunks:This is Supers second chapter of this fanfic.**

**Super:Gotenks is a loser.**

**Gorunks:I agree Super Loser!**

**Super:Im not Super loser!Changes name to Vegrunks.**

**Vegrunks:Im now Vegrunks deal with it.**

**Gorunks:Shut up stupid.**

**Vegrunks:Takes a stupid to know a stupid !  
Gorunks:Damn you!**

**Vegrunks:On with the story**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gorunks sparred a while with Vegeta walking out of the GR 20 minutes after the Sparring match he was still

bored without anything to do.He walks into Bulmas lab and boredly walks into the TM (Time Machine.)

He quikly pushes 4 random buttons then pushes a red button accidently turning on the TM.

"Uh oh." said Gorunks a frustrated look on his face.He jumps torwards the exit of the TM.But it was too late the door had already closed.He slumps down to the ground feeling really stupid but atleast not bored.

In the mind of Gorunks Trunks and Goten were having a long arguement this is how it went.

"Goten letts not try to get out." said Trunks to the Other part of Gorunks' mind "Lets try to get out." said the other half of the mind to Trunks.

"Lets not." Said Trunks

"Lets." said Goten

"Lets not." Said Trunks

"Lets." said Goten

"Lets not." Said Trunks

"Lets." said Goten

"Lets not." Said Trunks

"Lets." said Goten

"Lets not." Said Trunks

"Lets end this stupid argruement and get out of the time machine." said Goten to Trunks Trunks Replied "Okey."

Now back to Gorunks.Gorunks walks out of the time machine spotting what looked like Goten only he was in the

Past this time not in the Future.'This seems like it would be a boring fight' though the fusion of the two youngs Demi-Saiyains.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gorunks walks into the time machine boredly and notices it needs to Charge for 2 days.Gorunks walks out

of the time machine seeing a poster for the torunement of Fighters he didn't like its name.He walks up to kid Goku chalenging him to a fight the younger Goku accepts his chalenge the both get into fighting stances.

Gorunks just pushes Goku winning the fight he spots a battery laying by the young Goku.And picks its up looking

at its figuring its was a time machine batery and walks into the TM and lays in the bed

going to sleep he woke up to dayslater putting the battery up.

He starts up the time machine sending it back to capsule corp.He walks out of the TM walking out of

Bulmas lab boredly.He walks into his room or it was his room it was Trunks' room he figured it was

good enough for him it was basicly his Second room after all.He walks up to his second bed laying down.

He evntual fell asleep and he enjoyed his long sleep.After allhe had been awake

praticly all day he needed some sleep he was tired.

**A/N:Sorry if this chapter was somewhat short at least I tried.Please review.**


	3. A new enemy apears

**Chapter 3:An old enemy returns more pewerful then ever before**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Super:Yes my name is Super once again**

**Goku:Your name was Super?**

**Super:Yes it was you S.O.B!**

**Goku:What does S.O.B mean?**

**Super:It means Son of a Baka.And the like father like son phrase applies.**

**Goku:Applies to what?**

**Super:SHUT UP YOU STUPID BAKA!**

**Goku:Thats not a nice thing to Say.**

**Super:Shut up freak!**

**Goku:Can i say the Disclaimer?**

**Super:No.Gorunks will say the disclaimer if not him then Gotenks**

**Gorunks:I do not own DBZ but i own your brains MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Super:That is realy getting old Gorunks**

**Gorunks:no it is not you dumbass!**

**Super:Takes one to know one.**

**Gorunks:Grrrrrrrrr!**

**Super:What did you say Vegeta wanna be.**

**Gorunks:I didn't say Sqaut.**

**Super:On with the story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**Gorunks calmy walks out of Capsule corp sensing a powerful ki.He decides to investigatewhat it was.He flies around spotting where the source of was radiating from and lands next to it.It was a tall SSJ3 it looked simmilar to Goku but much weaker.He decides to test his strength and defeat it.HE walks up to him laughing in his face.The figure was tall yet strong he could tell that by sensing his ki.

The figure just stares at Gorunks with his piercing SSJ3 eyes.The figure just smirks and powers up to his

SS3 full power form.Gorunks lets his arrogance take over "You call yourself a saiya-jin if you do your

a sad sad excuse for one and i can take you down easilly" Gorunks said arrogantly to the figure.The figure again smirks "I am Raditz not Saiya-Jin. and im not weak." Raditz smirks.

"Sorry to say you are weak." said the young Demi-Saiya-Jin and laughs.Raditz face falls at the young

kids stupidity.Radits stares at him for 5 minutes "Im not as weak as you think.And to prove

it I will fight you so be ready at sundown got it kid?"Said Radits looking down at Gorunks.Gorunks laughs for a couple minutes "Lets fight to see if you aren't weak.I know you won't last the first five minutes!" said

Gorunks staring at Radits trying to intemidate him(Spelling okey?)but it does not work.

Both trunks ands Raditz get into their normal fighting Stances ready for the fight of their lives or even

end of their livesGorunks powers up to SSJ3 and lunges at Radits trying to get a good kick in

but Radits dodges countering with an attack of his own.Raditz tries to kick Gorunks he hits

causing damage not that much but it was Damage.Gorunks attacks Raditz with a flurry of kicks

and punches Raditz dodges them all but one punch it causes the same amount of DAmage as Gorunks' kick

both of them are equally matched it all areas of fighting.

Gorunks charges torwards Raditz but Raditz also charges only at his opponent.Gorunks kicks at Raditz

only for his foot to be hit by Raditze's fist causing energy to spark around both Gorunks' arm and Raditze's leg.

They jumps back so they could get some good attacks in on each other so they could see who

would be killed.They keep attacking each only to be blocked dodges or get hit none of the attacks hit

but its an entense battle they are both as strong as each other.They both throw punches and

kicks but they are usless none of them even hit their target they are both wore out from the battle.

Gorunks and Raditz both have the same idea but they will have to try to fool eachother into

making the wrong move or moves.they both start charging up but they find

out about the opponents strategy.But they don't know that they have the same

strategy they are both outwitted by eachother but Gorunks had to win or the fate of the

earth would be up to Raditz and he couldn't let that happen not even once.

Raditz charges at Gorunks Gorunks also charges but at Raditz he didn't care if he was

killed he just had to kill Radiz.He didn't want the earth to be in any danger he wanted it to

be safe and not a barron wast land under Radize's iron fist or foot or any part of his body.

They both charged trying to fill up on power but it would take time and they didn't have any to

spare.They both finish charges whitch would decide who one the match.They both began charging their strongest

attack.They glar at each other "Super...Gorunks...power...blast...ha!"He fired powerfull green beam

at Raditz "Bannana split x10!" their moves went past each other oblitering them both but at least Gorunks had one he had saved the earth once.

**To be Continued.**

**A/N:Like this chapter i hope you do you will have to wait a while for the next**

**chapter.Like the suspense to see them in other worlds see in the nezt chapter called 'Gorunks in other world and Grand kais training.' i will not post it untill i have 3 reviews.**


	4. Gorunks in other world tournement

**Chapter 4:Gorunks in other world and Grand Kai's training**

**Gorunks:Sorry super has left so I own this account now and if you don't like it go cry some where else.**

**Goku:Thats mean and im confused by your you long sentence.My brain brain hurts and stings alot and I mean alot wait thats my stomech.**

**Gorunks:Its always your huge stomech you obese fat freak.Oh yeah obese and fat mean the same thing.**

**Goku:My brain hurts its stingy and in pain waaah!I don't like you com-compl-cumplictated.**

**Vegeta:Kakarot its complecated not cumplictated you our not only dumb but your obese as well!**

**Goku:You are a meany Vegeta you hurted my feels i wanna throw a fit cause im scared!**

**Vegeta:Shut your trap you obese and idiotic baka you are a disgrace to the saiya-jin race!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gorunks:Who wants to do the ideotic disclamer cause i sure don't want to do it?**

**Vegeta:I gues I will do your son of a bitch disclaimer.Gorunks doe's not own DBZ but I own it.**

**Lawyers:You do not own DBZ ,DBZ owns you because you are in DBZ but it does not own Gorunks he owns himself.**

**Gorunks:End my disclaimer.Any ways im bored of waiting for anouther review.**

Gorunks soon woke up an hour later in other world his eyes slowly opened as he stood up.He stares rubbing his eyes to clear his vision it was as if he had slept for more than a week but that was impossible as he

was not asleep last he remembered he was wide awak outside and he was in a starnge building.He looks

the room seeing king Yenma and what was a confused look on his face was now a face of surprise.

He stares at King Yenma completly and totally baffled and confused "Who are you are you this King Yenma

guy I heard of from my fathers Goku and Vegeta?"said Grounks waiting for the long awnser.KIng Yenma was surprised by someone actually knowing his name other then those he introduced himself to "Of coursed im King

Yenma I say whether you go to hell or heaven but you are lucky your gonna be trained by the Grand Kai

im his own special training but first a torunement will be held so you can be trained by the Grand Kai." Said King Yenma a confused look Platered all over Grounks' face as he stared at King Yenma confused.

King Yenma pointed at a door on the left side of room they in aqnd Gorunks walks up to the door and opens

it walking through the door way seeing three plane's two fancy and the other just plain pathetic.He walks

up to one of the workers "Whitch one of the planes is the to the Grand Kai's place?" asked Gorunks still confused replied the worker "Its the trashy dinged up one over there." said the worker pointing at the trashy plane to the

left.Gorunks walks up to the rashy boarding it he found a seat sitting down.He looked out the window as

the planed my a bumpy take off.He was waiting patiently for a long time.

It took a while for the plane to land but when it did land he spotted a mansion as he walks up to it he sees

four strange looking creatured and he walks up to King Kai "Im here for the tournement." said Grounks

King Kai replied "Its just starting we have been waiting for anouther contestant follow me." King Kai walks off into the

mansion as Gotunks closly followed him into the mansion.

As he made his way into the mansion King walked into a room to the left Gorunks followed him into the

room it turned out to looked very simmlar space he heard and saw an explosion and smoke appeared after the smoke cleared seeing the grand kaid holding a music box"Groovy its all the contestants for my rad torunement its being held there lets go." said the Grand Kai teleporting them to a far off planet where the tournement was being held.

The grand Kai led him and the other contestants to the ring "The first match is Gorunks from the nourth quadrant and Rushu form the East quadrant who will win no one knows!" yelled the anouncer to the contestants as Gorunks and Rushu each stepped into the arena.The anouncer waits a while "3...2...1 let the match begin!" yelled the anouncer.

Both Gorunks and Rushu begin the match Grounks goes to SSJ3 and Rushu to his full power level Gorunks charges at Rush but barely misses the winf cuts Rushu's cheek and some bloode drips out.Enraged at the bloode on his face Rushu charges at Gorunks trying to punch him but Gorunks blocks the blow.

But suddenly Rushu engulfs the rings in flames Gorunks sighs thinking about the flaames as Rush throws a fire ball at Grounks the flames hist Gorunks' arm scorching it a little paralyzing his arm he suddenly comes up

with an idea for the match "Burning ka...me...ka...me...haaaaaa!" he fires the attack knocking Rushu out "Gorunks is the winner!" yells the anouncer.A few matches later it was the final match againster Goku and Gorunks.

The anounder waits a little while "The final match is Gorunks againts Goku!" yelled yhe anouncer to the two remaining contestants in the entire torunement.

Both Goku and Gorunks step into the ring "3...2...1 let thw finale begin!" they begin the match by charging up to SSJ3 Goku throws the first punchy Gorunks barely dodges the attack by an inch and he countersby throwing a punch of his own easilly blocked by Goku.tHey both throw a pucnh at the same the two opponents fists colding a lighting like energy overing the two opponents arms flickering.Gorunks throws managing to hit

Goku but not causing much damage.Then Goku throws a kick hitting Gorunks causing damage but not alot.

Gorunks jumps into the air flying and throwing punches at eachother some missing but others hitting

and causing some damage they both kick at the same time both missing by an entire inch.Goku throws anotuher punch at Gorunks hitting him head on then Gorunks throws a kick hitting Goku head on as well.

The both continue throwing punches and kicks quikly at each other as fast as possible.

Then they both start firing ki blasts at eachother at high speeds some hitting some not

hitting.Then they charge up full power ki blast firing the two ki blast hitting eachother causing a fair

amount of damage.The the punch and kick both of their fist hit each other forming lighting like energy around their arms.Goku cups his hands as well as Gorunks "Ka..." energy crackles in both of their hands "me.." energy starts form in their hands "ha..." the energy in their hand increase in size turning blue "Me..." the blasts target at the opponets "Haaaaaaa!" the blasts hit each other.Gorunks and Goku puch their blast as har as they can then grounks charges up a ki blast putting it into his kamehameha wave kncoking goku out of the ring "Gorunks is the new chapion and will be trained by the Grand Kai!" yelled the anouncer.

**A/N:Hope you liked this chapter as much as I did.Please review i hope you do.Hey i just rhymed.**


	5. The Ginyu Jr Force

**Chapter 5:The Ice sage begins!**

**Gogeta:I am back and with a new name!I was once Super so I changed my name hello again and bye to Gorunks.This fanfic has 20 chapters left.**

**Gorunks:Jerk!**

**Gogeta:Dumb ass!**

**Gorunks:Im not dumb Goku is dumb deal with it Goku!**

**Goku:The meanie insulted my brain whitch is biggerer than the entire unavurs!**

**Gogeta:You have no brain and its universe not whatever you said.**

**Goku:Why did I get defeated by Gorunks come on im supa natural?**

**Nappa:Your not supa Nappa i'm supa Nappa ya ass hole!**

**Gogeta:Because Gorunks is better than all of you or anything in the universe!**

**Gogeta:We have not done the dumb ass disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Gorunks:I do not own DBZ in any way shape or form but I own some of the games and and the crappy movies you get the point akira toriyama and FUNimation owns DBZ atleast thats what what I think.On to the Story if you don't like my story don't read it.**

A few months after Gorunks had trained with the Grand Kai he mastered the ability to go SSJ4 for the first time

ever.It was time to find the dragon the balls to make to great wishes in order to wish for stuff. So he traveled to

america finding out there was one dragon ball there by looking at the dragon radar.But someone else was after the dragon balls it was Ice the evil tyrant Frieza's little brother he could transform one time than Cooler and was five times his powers he was a little stronger than Goku is his SSJ4 form.

When Gorunks had first faught he had lost against him that was a long time ago.He has enhanced his fighting

skills since he was a SSJ4 not a measly SSJ2 he was now more powerfle than ever.Since than Ice has

inlisted hench men to do his evil biedding and i don't mean bidding on items.One day Gorunks walked into

one of Ice's hench men but this was one of his elite hench men not weak like the others "I challenge you to a

fight weakling!" said Gorunks arrogantly replied the henchemen "I except your challenge weakling!"

They both got into their fighting stances then Gorunks charged at the hench man hitting hitting him face causing his cheek to star bleeding then the hench man called in all of the elite hench men.The elite hench men arrived

immediatly on the scene "Jeice Jr.!" yells Jeice Jr. doing a goofy pose "Guldo Jr.!" Screaches Guldo doing a pose "Recoome Jr.!" yells Reccome doing a pose "Burter Jr.!" Yells Burter doing a pose "Captain Ginyu Jr.!" Yells Ginyu doing a pose "And togather we are the Ginyu Jr. Force!" Yells the new Ginyu force buncing togather and doing poses.

Recoome jumps infront of Gorunks and flexes doing a pose "Lets fight kid!" said Recoome stupidly replied Gorunks "You can't take me on!" Both of the fighters get into their fighting stances.Goirunks easilly made short work of Recoome Junior "Eraser cannon!" yelled Recoome Jr. foolishly pulls back his arm charging up his attack but Gorunks charges then punchers Recoom in the stomech knocking him out cold.Goruks then sticks his tongue out pulling his left eye's bottom eyelid down and does a peace singh with his free hand.

Burter Jr. and Jeice Jr. powers up and double team Gorunks flying around him making him dizzy and

stumble aroundn for a couple of minute with an incredibly painful head ache.Soon he comes out of

his dizzyness daze and powers up to full powers tries to attack Burter Jr. and Jeice Jr. but misses because

of the enemies extreme speed he tries to chase them but is unable to keep up for more than 15 seconds if only he had a good plan like he had when he took out Recoome Jr. but there was not a good enough opening.Then he noticed it Burter Jr.'s weakness it had been there the whole time but he hadn't noticed it before.

Burter Jr. was simmlar to his father but he had a tail that was unusual for Burter's family so he tried to get his attention by dancing arounf like a chicken so he would falkl into his trap.Finally he managed to Burter Jr.'s

attention so he could go in for the attack,Both Gorunks and Burter Jr. started a fist fight kicking and punching

both Burter Jr. where putting up a good fight until Gorunks kicked Burter Jr. sending him flying into a

mountain.Gorunks had tricked Burter Jr. then he flew in for the defeat of Burter Jr. and grunks him by the tail throwing into anouther mountain.Gorunks then flies back to Burter Jr. and yanked his tail off defeating him.

Jeice Jr. just stood there breathless transfixed his glare on Gorunks like he had deafeated an invincable alein.Jeice Jr. then charged at Gorunks trying to hit him but misses by a mile but the attack still missed.Then Jeice Jr. tries

to hit him again missing by alot then Gorunks kicked Jeice Jr. sending him flying throught.But Jeice Jr. gets his

ballnce back charging and attacking but misses again going rifght Gorunks.Gorunks then Grabs Jeice Jr. by the hair and holds him over his head untill his hair ripped and sends him flying knocking him out.

Then Captain Ginyu Jr. walks up to Gorunks challanging him to a fight Gorunks accepts the challange and they get into their fighting stances then power up to their fulllest.Captain Ginyu Jr. throws a punch at Gorunks but Gorunks just blocks the punch like it was nothing compaired to anything in the worlds.They start punching kicking maybe blocking.Gorunks gets throught Captain Ginyu Jr.'s guards by grabbing his arm and flinging him into the nearest mountain the he charges into Captain Ginyu Jr.'s stomech with head but he was not defeated...yet.**See ya next time on Gorunks!**

**A/N:Hope all of you people currently reading this fanfiction **

**liked this chapter into took me 2 days to make so don't insult **

**it any way just tell me what you liked and what you didn't like **

**at all in this fanfiction.I would like for to rwview this chaoter.**

**On the next time Gorunks you will see Goorunks and Captain **

**Ginyu Jr. fighting again and maybe switching bodie's in the next chapter.**


	6. Ginyu lose?

**Chapter 6:The Ginyu Jr force fuse?**

**Gorunks:I'm back and in control so who rules?**

**Gorunk's fan's:You do you do yyyoooooouuuuuuu rrruuuuulllllleeeee!**

**Gorunks:I finally have gotten to writing Chapter five of Gorunks hope you like it.And I would appreciate it if you would review i have been waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and much more waiting.**

**Gogeta:Have you done the disclaimer yet Gorunks,Nappa,Gohan?**

**Gohan and Nappa:Why did you have to go and drag us into this piece of crap fanfic?  
**

**Gogeta:I advise running now or Gorunks might kill ya!**

**Nappa and Gohan run around the room with Gorunks chasing them untill they get caught and then repeatedly punched in their guts.**

**Disclaimer:I'm making this disclaimer short.Me not have DBZ you not sue me.**

**Gorunks:On with the fanfic.**

**Last time on Gorunks:Creation,**

Jeice Jr. just stood there breathless transfixed his glare on Gorunks like he had deafeated an invincable alein.Jeice Jr. then charged at Gorunks trying to hit him but misses by a mile but the attack still missed.Then Jeice Jr. tries

to hit him again missing by alot then Gorunks kicked Jeice Jr. sending him flying throught.But Jeice Jr. gets his

ballnce back charging and attacking but misses again going rifght Gorunks.Gorunks then Grabs Jeice Jr. by the hair and holds him over his head untill his hair ripped and sends him flying knocking him out.

Then Captain Ginyu Jr. walks up to Gorunks challanging him to a fight Gorunks accepts the challange and they get into their fighting stances then power up to their fulllest.Captain Ginyu Jr. throws a punch at Gorunks but Gorunks just blocks the punch like it was nothing compaired to anything in the worlds.They start punching kicking maybe blocking.Gorunks gets throught Captain Ginyu Jr.'s guards by grabbing his arm and flinging him into the nearest mountain the he charges into Captain Ginyu Jr.'s stomech with head but he was not defeated...yet.

Gorunks watched as Captain Ginyu Jr. lay on the ground in pain but he saw Ginyu (I'm gonna call him Ginyu now.)

get up after a fair amount of damage.Ginyu floated into the air 20 feet away from Gorunks "Ginyu force get up in your posistions!" yelled the horned blue alein as his force got in the same posistion as him only on different sides.

The Ginyu Jr. force outstreched their arms on either siad on them raising the right legs and bending their right knees smirks appearing on their faces

"Fusion!"

"Fusion!"

"Fusion!"

"Fusion!"

"Fusion!" yelled the Ginyu Jr. force as their bodies merged enhancing their power levels by a great deal.A white

light apears around the merging bodies surounding Gorunks and the Ginyu Jr. force so it made it impossible for Gorunbks see the bodies healready knew they were merging and enhancing their powers but his Goten side said they were trying to blind him but the Trunks side knew better he was not an idiot like Goten he was a genius not stupid.But it was not not just light there was a blue smoke surounding the new fusion.

When the and light thre was only one figure in the place of the five others.The figure was just standing there with a smirk on his red face he thought that it was great to be not only a match for Gorunks but he might be able to beat to beat him in combat so he would be clasified as really strong.

Tou could thick black plopped right on the top of his head through his long blue hair.He also had Humanoid features

that on could easily discover.His body was as buff and pretty big for a fusion suprisingly enough he was wearing a fusion vest only people who did the fusion dance could achieve but also had some pretty good special moves like his 'Quik change now' but that was only one of his countless special moves.His power level's is pretty high it's a whopping 100,000,000,000 but compared to Gorunk's power they were evenly matched.His scouter of choice is colored a light purple with atint of green and it could also pick up the highest powers in the universe without bust from all the shear power.He was also verry heavilly muscled and had three eyes.He was ready to take on Gorunks and actually win but he did not know he's going to lose.

The newly fused warrior walked up to Gorunks "I challenge you to a fight!" said the new fusion replied Gorunks "I accept your challenge." they fight by getting into their respective fighting stances.They charge at each other at full speed Gorunks charging a punch the new fusion charging a kick the fist and the foot hit each other causing lightning like energy to cover the fist and the foot.Gorunks rubs his head "I will no...Whats your name?" says Gorunks causing the new fusion to facefall the figure replies "Im Buicyuldocoome." then he throws a sucker punch into Gorunks' stomech knocking the air out of him.

Gorunks then catches his breath and jump in the air throwing a punch to Buicyuldocoome's stomech sending him flying

straight up into the air the he jumps up in the air after him and raises feet pounding it onto his back causing him to fly torwards the groud but Gorunks flies after him puncing him in the back sending him flying torwards a mountain.Buicyuldocoome then recovers and flies torwards Gorunks throwing a punch at him but misses hitting a huge

boulder crushing it like a bug or a sugar cube whitchever is weaker.

But then Buicyuldo throws a power packed punch straight it Gorunks' gut causing him to pretend to be knocked out

cold "He was a push over!" exclaims the newly fused fighter while lugging Gorunks over his shoulder to Ice's base but little did he know Gorunks was not actualy knocked.After Buicyuldocoome arrived at Ice's base Gorunks woke up in a closet and soon he walked out of the closet spotting Buicyuldocoome walking around he ate a senzu bean healing

fully but he knew Buiceyuldocoome was tired from the batte the he sneaked up from behind the new Fusion and grabs him kncoking him out.

**A/N:Please review this chapter because it toom me 4 days to come up with and im sorry if the chapter short.**


End file.
